Warriors: Hope in the Ice
by SilverWolf255
Summary: Riverclan has recently been devastated by a fatal bout of greencough. But when it seems that all is lost, a patrol finds a white she-cat with amazing hunting skills wandering in the forest. She reluctantly joins the clan, but is she enough to save a whole clan?


**Welcome! This is a rewrite of one of my older stories. So some of you might find this familiar.**

**Please review!**

* * *

The white she-cat stared hardly at the group of cats headed towards her. Her tail lashed defensively and she clutched her three dead mice by their tails. A deep growl rumbled in her throat and her ears flattened against her head. The cats spotted her and began to creep towards her, fanning out to surround her. When they reached her, the grey she-cat in the front motioned for the rest of them to stay back. They stopped but remained ready to attack if they needed to. The grey she-cat cleared her throat. "I have been watching you." she meowed. The white she-cat flicked her ears in annoyance.

"So?"

"I have seen how well you hunt. Would you like to be part of our clan?"

"What's a clan?" the she-cat snarled, remaining in a defensive position.

"In the clans, we fight for each other. Defending the weakest and following a warrior code."

"Why would I want to join a clan?" she hissed back. The grey she-cat sighed.

"Our clan has recently suffered a great loss. A fatal bout of greencough killed off many of our warriors and queens. Our clan is left weak and defenseless."

"Well, why don't you ask another clan for help?" the she-cat pointed out in annoyance.

"They could attack at any moment. This is a dangerous time. We need all the help we can get." The white she-cat looked over the cats in the patrol. Her eyes softened when she saw how thin they were, and the smallest one was trembling. She loosened her grip on the mouse tails in her jaws and dropped them at the feet of the thin cats. They gazed at the mice hungrily, but made no move towards them.

"Take them. You look like you need them more than I do." She meowed. The cats once again made no move towards the fresh-kill.

"There are cats in worse condition than us back at home." The small trembling cat stated, still staring hungrily at the prey. The white she-cat bit her lip.

"It's that bad?" the cats all nodded. "O-okay. I'll join. But only for a little while." She meowed. The cats looked overjoyed.

"What is your name?" the grey she-cat asked.

"Ice. The name's Ice." She smiled. The cats picked up the three mice and led her to the clan's camp. Ice stared around in wonder. She had never been this close to the river territory before. She was so busy watching the frozen water that she didn't notice the kit gallop to her side.

"Hi." She squeaked.

"Hello." Ice meowed. "What's your name?" the kit looked away shyly.

"My name is Bluepaw. But everybody mostly calls me stuff like Kittypet. Please don't call me Kittypet." The small cat pleaded.

"What's a kittypet?" Ice asked.

"A cat that lives with twolegs." The kit sniffed. "It's because my dad disappeared when I was really little. They think that he went to be a kittypet, so that's what they call me and Stormpaw."

"That's mean." Ice meowed.

"I know. I wish they would stop. At least I know you won't call me that now." The kit's eyes lit up. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Of course." Ice purred. _What a sweet kit, _she thought.

"Thank you, Ice!" the kit gasped. "When you become an apprentice too, we can train together! And you can show me how to hunt like you!" Ice purred in amusement, but her joy was short-lived.

"We're here." The grey she-cat announced. Ice stared at the dead brambles that made up the entrance to the camp. When she entered, she was greeted by the coughing of sick cats and the wailing o kits begging for their mothers. The grey she-cat climbed up a boulder in the center of the camp and called out the other cats. "All cats old enough to swim gather for a clan meeting!" the weak cats limped to the base of the stone and sat down.

"Who's that?" many of them whispered, glaring at Ice.

"Riverclan. We have a new arrival. Ice has decided to join Riverclan." A murmur rippled through the crowd of cats. "Ice, please step forward." Ice padded up to the base of the rock. "Ice, do you promise to protect the clan throughout the duration of your stay?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power of Starclan, I give you the name Icepaw. You will remain with this name until either leave or become a full warrior of Riverclan.

"Icepaw! Icepaw!" Bluepaw cheered. She was soon joined by a light brown tabby tom. _That must be Stormpaw, _Icepaw thought. "Icepaw! Icepaw!" soon, the whole group of cats joined. Icepaw smiled weakly. _What have I gotten myself into? _

Icepaw's whiskers twitched in concentration. The flickering form of a fish caught her eyes. She struck the water with her paw and sent the glimmering fish flying through the air, leaving an arc of water droplets. The fish landed on the ground beside her and she killed it swiftly with a flick of her paw. She picked it up and brought it to her growing pile of fresh-kill. She picked up four of them in her jaws and brought them back to the camp. She was greeted by a bouncing grey-blue she-kit. "Icepaw! Wow! Did you catch all that by yourself?"

"Yup." Icepaw meowed, her voice muffled by the fish in her jaws. "And there are more. Could you grab them for me?"

"Of course!" the grey she-kit bounced off in the direction of the fish.

* * *

"Mamma?" the tiny silver kit wailed. "Snowkit? Icekit? Oakkit?" she mewed. Her family was nowhere to be seen. Her head dropped. Then, a rustling sound from up ahead caused her hopes to soar. "Mamma?" she squeaked. But instead of her mother, a cream-colored she-cat appeared.

"Silverkit?" the cat whispered. "It's time to leave. We're going to stay at the Thunderclan camp while the sickness leaves the camp."

"But we have to find Mamma and Snowkit and Icekit and Oakkit! We can't leave without them." The kit wailed. The cream-colored she cats ears flicked in hesitation.

"Silverkit…" the she-cat mumbled. "They're dead."

"No! They can't be! Mamma said that when she was better, she would take me just outside the camp! That she would teach me how to hunt!" The kit sobbed. Icepaw glanced at her sadly. _Poor kit…_ she thought, watching as the kit shook with sobs.

"Come with me, Silverkit." The cream-colored cat whispered, guiding the kit along with her tail. "Let's go back to camp."

* * *

S**o, does anyone remember my old story? It doesn't matter if you do or don't. I'm just wondering.**

**Please review!**


End file.
